bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Flashing Knight Licht
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40856 |no = 1495 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 118 |animation_idle = 53 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |description = A swordsman from the volunteer army that arose to bring order to Elgaia. Calm, collected, and skilled in covert operations, he also saved the army's leader; a woman he had known since childhood. He is said to have followed her orders quietly in most cases, but also kept her in check whenever she ran out of control if necessary. While on a mission after the founding of the empire, he later learned that a staff officer close to the emperor had issued a death warrant for that same leader on the pretense of treason. He rushed to her side immediately, and gave his life defending her. |summon = Where am I? Oh, so you called me here. Fine. I'll work with you. I'm used to being jerked around. |fusion = I...I only want the power I need. Whatever is left, I'll give to her. Excessive power just gets in the way of the mission. |evolution = | hp_base = 4974 |atk_base = 2079 |def_base = 1672 |rec_base = 1819 | hp_lord = 7158 |atk_lord = 2858 |def_lord = 2280 |rec_lord = 2480 | hp_anima = 8050 |rec_anima = 2242 |atk_breaker = 3096 |def_breaker = 2042 |def_guardian = 2518 |atk_guardian = 2620 | hp_oracle = 6265 |rec_oracle = 2718 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Phantom Sacrifice |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP, 100% boost to Spark damage & boosts BB Atk for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 150% BB Atk after 5,000 damage |bb = Skia Flament |bbdescription = 11 combo Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, Spark damage restores HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% Spark, heal 300-400 per Spark & fill 6 BC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Skia Ordeal |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% Spark, 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, fills 1-2 BC & fills 6 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Blue Flash |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns, Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge and greatly restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% Spark, 50% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, fills 4-6 BC & heal 600-800 per Spark |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Lightning Guardian |esitem = |esdescription = Probable infliction of slight Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & boosts Spark damage when HP is full |esnote = 10% chance for 25% vulnerability & 50% Spark |evofrom = |evointo = 40857 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Idol |evomats6 = Thunder Idol |evomats7 = Dragon Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Champions of Randall |addcatname = Licht1 }}